


When Hopes Fall Down

by musiclover51593



Series: Poetry [22]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 09:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15116255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclover51593/pseuds/musiclover51593





	When Hopes Fall Down

Hope is invaluable.   
Take it away and we are reduced to nothing.   
I do not hope in the finite.   
My hope is in the Infinite.   
I don’t allow myself to anticipate in excitement.   
They’ll probably cancel.   
They don’t want to do this, and will have a last minute emergency.   
Others will decide they need my help. How could I let them fend for themselves?  
Only I can help them.   
My happiness is irrelevant.   
My wishes don’t matter.   
When I wish, a target appears over my head and I am the deserter before a firing squad.   
When I wish, time runs out before I can get to the ball.   
I forgot my lesson.   
I allowed myself to hope.   
The dream was just a wish that cannot come to pass.   
I am needed here.   
She needs more time.   
He’s fully booked for the foreseeable future.   
Who am I to have a life?  
What right have I to leave?  
I am not a slave.   
I enslave myself to others.   
I bend over backwards to be there for a friend.   
I don’t bend for family.   
I’m selfish and lonely, and the invitation to fun was more than I could handle.   
It’s okay.   
Keeping to the regular schedule, then.   
This is why I hate birthdays.   
Everyone cares but no one cares.   
I don’t care.   
Leave me. I’d rather enjoy a chilly breeze than endure your icy glare.   
Let me run away and hide among the leaves and waves.   
I will store up on the fullness of life,  
Then you can try to drain me for everything I’ve got.   
I have hope in the Infinite.   
I wish it would suffice


End file.
